The Promise
by JLovesJells
Summary: Cavanaugh has promised Molly something of utmost importance. When things are at their worst, will he keep his word? I hope you enjoy my oneshot!


**The Promise**

 _AN: the characters do not belong to me._

It played through Cavanaugh's mind like a film on loop. Molly had made him promise that if she ever turned, she would not be killed but rather held with the other infectees until a cure was found in case any part of her would still be inside the shell inhabited by the aliens. Now, staring into her empty green eyes, he had to make good on his words.

Sweat covered her forehead and she no longer recognized him. It surprised Cavanaugh that she wasn't putting up much of a struggle, nothing like the futile pulling against the restraints that some of the other infected had done. She shifted a little, moving one shoulder against the makeshift bed in the med lab, giving up with a sigh.

"I doubt you remember me by now, Molly," Cavanaugh said as he stroked her forehead. But I'm abiding by your wishes. "As soon as it's safe, you're going down into a holding cell. We'll keep you indefinitely. He hadn't the heart to tell her that Fenway was dead and it was taking his replacement some time to work through his notes in order to continue the search for a cure. You're so calm," he said as he tried not to cry. "I didn't expect that. I'd hoped for it because I doubt I could bear to see you in torment, but I certainly didn't expect it. They must have you on done pretty good drugs here." He half smiled in an attempt at a joke. As he took her hand inside his, he could feel the needle that ran a steady supply of sedation into her veins. "I told you we'd take care of you."

The new doctor, a well dressed man about twenty years younger than Fenway, walked up to Cavanaugh at Molly's bedside. "We can keep her sedated in the holding cell, too. It doesn't seem right to let her sit there day after day like the others, agitated and restless."

Cavanaugh shook his head. "That would be more than I could take, Doc."

"We'll just keep her in bed with the IVs, continually monitored," the new doctor said. "We do need the space here in the lab, so I suggest transporting her this afternoon."

"Can I still visit her?" Cavanaugh sounded like a lost child.

"Of course. Same as you do now. And if you turn..."

"I want to stay beside her even if I don't realize that's where I am. I love Molly."

"I understand." The young doctor patted Cavanaugh on the back before returning to the lab.

He visited her for two solid weeks in the holding cell before developing symptoms of his own. It didn't surprise anyone because Cavanaugh and Molly had been exposed to all of the same hazards during their work together and now he was spending nearly twenty hours a day with her in full infected status. Even the new doctor knew it would be fruitless to try to keep him away from her, though.

"Keep me with her, Doc, please," Cavanaugh begged when the doctor mentioned that he'd have to be treated for the infection. "Just like this, where I can hold her hand."

The doctor started to shake his head but stopped. "I'll see to it," he replied.

Cavanaugh nodded. "Thank you. And I want the same thing as her. At first I thought I wanted to die if I became infected, but if there's any chance for her, I want to be by her side."

"I understand," the doctor said.

"Just be straight with me," Cavanaugh looked closely at the doctor. "How likely is it that you can cure us?"

The doctor sighed. "Not very likely, but there's always a chance. I know I'm supposed to remain objective, but if I were you, I'd do the same thing. Even a five percent chance is better than nothing. If I loved someone the way you love Molly, it would be good enough for me."

A small smile crossed Cavanaugh's lips. "Thanks, Doc."

A few minutes later, Cavanaugh was lying on a bed identical to Molly's, close enough to hold her hand as the doctor and his team administered the drugs that would make him go to sleep instead of suffering through the infection.

"I'd always thought we'd date once this was all over. And then I could see us getting serious, marrying, having a house in the suburbs with kids," he paused as his throat began to tighten with emotion. "I'm sorry, Molly. I tried. Heaven knows you tried. Who knows, though, maybe we'll come through this. But I'd hate myself forever if I left you alone to face it." He stopped for breath because his body was growing so very heavy that each word was an effort. "I love you, Molly."

Cavanaugh's eyes closed after looking at the woman he loved one last time, so still in her drugged state that he could almost have fooled himself into thinking she was just sleeping.

Molly struggled to open her eyes as she started to become aware of herself in the dark heaviness of sleep.

"Molly, can you hear me? You need to wake up because you've beaten the infection."

What? Her thoughts were languid in a mind still mostly asleep. Beaten the infection? It must be a dream.

"You don't know me, but I'm Dr. Roberts," the voice said. "The Threshold protocol worked. You insisted on being kept alive even if you turned. You made a good choice because we found a cure and you're fully human again. Please try to open your eyes. You have come so far."

She gave it another effort and made them open a tiny slit.

"Very good!" It was enough to cheer the doctor.

She swallowed and found that her throat felt dry and cracked from lack of use. "Where am I?" Her whisper was raspy and hoarse.

"You're in a hospital unit we constructed for the cured infectees," the doctor answered. "No more holding cells for any of you."

"Cavanaugh?" She swallowed roughly again before a nurse placed a straw to her lips.

"Go easy, dear, but you can have a bit of water."

She obeyed the instructions and found it easier to speak. "Where is he?"

"Right here," Cavanaugh said, walking through the doorway with a teary grin on his face. "Took you long enough to join me."

"It's true," the doctor said. "You were the last to awaken."

Cavanaugh took a seat next to her bedside and immediately reached for her hand. "You're going to be just fine."

"I thought we weren't supposed to be around when it worked," Molly said, gazing at the face of the man she loved. "The boy said we wouldn't."

"Technically, we weren't," Cavanaugh answered. "We were infected, not human, not ourselves."

Her mind began to clear more. "How long were we asleep?"

Cavanaugh drew in a deep breath before answering. "You were asleep for five years. The rest of us awakened a year ago."

"Five years?" Molly could barely believe it. "Really?"

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed each finger. "You gave us quite a scare. But now you're awake and we can resume our lives. That is," he stumbled over his words, "I'd like to spend my future with you. I- I love you, Molly."

"I love you, too. I have from the beginning."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I have hoped this day would come for the last twelve months, so it never hurts to be prepared. Molly, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

He hugged her gently after placing the ring on her finger. "I know you have a lot of recovery ahead, but I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I trust you," she said. "After all, you're a man who knows how important it is to keep your promise."

 **The End**


End file.
